Once Every Blue Moon
by Ron W.312
Summary: Sand had a hard life after the strike...then to add to that her family that shes known for years is kicking her out. She turns to the people she knows for help.
1. Chapter 1: The Hattan Conferance

**The 'Hattan Conference**

This is my first story so don't be too harsh…but leave comments! Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies or anything to do with the Newsies just a raging imagination and a passion for Newsies!

Sand looked around the unfamiliar restaurant. She only knew the name…Tibby's. She wished Spot would get here soon. Sand hadn't seen her brother since the strike three months ago and since then a lot had changed in her life. Long Island was like a new sellin' spot…unfamiliar and strange. It was all because of the Bull Dogs and their hate for the newsies. Now that she thought about it, every newsie group had its own form of Bull Dogs. The Hattans had the Delancey's, Brooklyn had…well anyone who got on spots nerves. That's one thing they shared a short temper…the way they looked well they were only a year apart and they seemed alike in almost every way except the way they looked. He was a few inches shorter with their mother's hair that could never decide if it was blond or brown and their father's stormy eyes. She had their father's height and dark brown hair and their mother's knowing eyes…at least that are what Spot said. She hated her father…they both had that same burning to soak their father the first chance they got. After leaving their mother all alone with two kids and not much of an income… Her thoughts were thrown astray by the sound of the door opening. She saw a familiar face…Jack. He smiled but he seemed surprised to see her. She knew exactly why too…he was expecting Blue not his second in command. "Hey Sand! How's Long Island?" Jack asked in his Hattan accent that was always way to nice for her comfort. Sand answered, "Not ba'. How's the life of an almighty strike leada'?" but Jack didn't have time to answer because the others started coming in. She noticed the shame look of shock she saw in Jack's eyes. Everyone said their hellos and they all sat down for the conference to begin. It wasn't much of a conference more of a get together so they could all catch up. Flash, from Queens, started dealing out cards for a game of poker. Sand saw that the guys were not used to havin' a girl around and were wondering where Blue was. Jack was the first to ask. "So, um, Sand. Where's…um…where's Blue?" Sand had planned her answer ahead, a way to tell them what happened, but her mind went blank. So she said the first thing that came to mind "Not nows Jacky-boy. We'll tulk about it later. Now pay attention or I is gunna beat yous like always." It worked. They would ask her about it later but it was better than now. Sand looked up into her brother's eyes…he knew something was wrong but he knew better than to ask questions.

The night was the most fun Sand had had in a long time, but Jack didn't forget about her not being Blue. "Sand, so when will yous tell us what happened to Blue?" She felt her face turn from having a good time to remembering the sad painful truth. By the looks on their faces they knew something was wrong. Shivah, from Harlem, asked "Is he ok? What happened?" as she tried to piece her thoughts together. Without thinkin' the words came out as her vision blurred from tears and then cleared, "Blue's dead."

TADA! I know horrible way to start a fanfic….but it's what my mind came up with! Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth is Out

**The Truth is Out**

YAY! So here's chapter 2. Thanks to the people that commented! There was some really useful information in there…if you read please comment because I could use all the help I can get…

DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own the Newsies (except the DVD but that doesn't count) I only wish Skittery actually hide in my closet and that's probably never going to happen…sad face …but us Newsies fans must keep hope that they will invent a time machine and we can go back and enjoy the amazingness that is known as Newsies.

Sand saw the shock that arose on their faces. They didn't know the half of it. They didn't know how hard it was to lose someone that took you in after your mom died and taught you all about sellin' papes. Spot maybe knew but Ash-, no he liked to be called Charles now, left on his own free will. All the questions started to come up. Sand had tears start to come up as she thought of it. Then spot screamed at the top of his lungs, "HEY! ALL YOUS BUMMERS SHUT UP!" and everything went quiet. You never mess with Brooklyn, because then you'd be on the bad side of Spot and that was never pretty. The 'Hattans started coming out of the lodge house knowing something was wrong. Sand saw the familiar face of Skittery. He was started out in Long Island, but left because he and Blue had a fight. They had settled it not three days before the accident. Sand knew it would kill him if he found out.

Spot and Jack went out of the way. They had no idea what they were going to do. When a newsie was killed it was always a problem. They didn't know the whole story but they had a good idea it was the losers who called themselves the Bulldogs. They whispered so no one heard.

"This ain't good Spot."

"I know, what do yous think I some kind of Delancey?"

"What whata we supposed ta do?"

"We gotta keep Sand close so's we can find out wha' happened. She can't come ta Brooklyn wit' me. Wes got a new kid. We even mo'e crammed in the'es than before."

"She can stay wit' us."

"Thanks Jackey-boy."

And that was that. Sand would stay with the 'Hattans till they knew for sure what happened.

Sand saw Jack and Spot go off by themselves. She started to go over to them when she heard her name. "Sand!" it was Skittery. He had to yell just to be heard over the voices. She knew him better than anyone and vice versa. She needed a friend right now. She needed to feel safe. Some of the only people she knew she could trust were Spot and Skittery. Tears kept blurring her vision and she blinked them back. She refused to cry in front of anyone. She had to be strong for her newsies and she had to prove to everyone she could handle being the leader of Long Island. He walked up and she acted perfectly normal. When he looked into her eyes his expression changed from excitement to concern. He could always tell when she was hiding something. He mouthed _What's wrong?_ And she said _Later._ And that was that. They couldn't talk because of all the noise. She saw that Jack and Spot were heading their way. Jack seemed like he was trying to get their attention but he couldn't speak over all of them. Spot chimed in with a fierce yell "Yous all are idiots! Cant yous see Jacky-boy is tolkin' her'?" and everything went quiet. Spot had that kind of power. He could shut you up with one glance. Jack continued what he was saying, "Alls right. So Sands gunna be stayin' wit' us for a while." No one seemed to object. "Skittery take Sand to he' bed. Wes all sh'uld be headen to bed anyways." She said her byes to the boys and followed Skittery. The instant she hit the bed she went to sleep. Today was a long day, but she knew Tin Man could handle Long Island for a week.

Chapter 2 my friends! Not the best I know but leave a comment. I'll try to get 3 up ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3: Working with a Bunch of Idiot

**Working with a Bunch of Idiots**

AN: I know I'm really slow at writing chapters, but schools all weird with finals and stuff getting ready to star so if it seemed like I should already have one up and I don't it's because of school.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of the Newsies, sadly…but let's hope the Newsies stay strong through the years as incredibly hot teenage/20-ish news boys.

Sand woke just before dawn like normal, but everything from now, she knew, would never be normal. She got ready and was drawn to the roof. She was sure to grab her navy blue newsies hat that oddly had a small red S on the back. No one could steal her hat. She headed toward the small doors that lead to the wide empty roof. She opened the door and was greeted by a cool rush of air. She loved to watch the sun rise. It reminded her of a time when everything was safe and felt right. Now everything was like you had just been soaked. She sat there for a while thinking and hoping she'd wake up from this never ending nightmare. Then she heard Kloppman start to wake the boys up. She'd need to go down soon, but not yet. She heard a few "Hey wheres Sand?" but they all stopped when Skittery said, "The Roof…Hey you Bummer! Lev' h'r in peace!" She went down the small stairs when it was a bit quieter. Jack was waiting with Skittery at the bottom of the stairs that led t the street. "Hey, yous wanna tolk about it?" Jack asked. "Not now Jacky-boy…" and that was it. They walked to the Circulation Platform. The gates were still closed. There was a bunch of chatter like how many papes people would get or random stuff like that. Then all of the sudden the Delanceys pushed their way through to the front of where Sand and the others stood. Oscar seemed shocked to see a girl waiting to get in for some papes. The first thing in Sand's head was _Sexist pig_. He walked up to her and said, "Why are you he'e? Shouldn't you be doin' dishes o' somethin'?" There was a long string of ooo's as he moved closer to Sand. The only thing going through her head was _Any closer and this bumme' was gunna feel my fist in his face._ All of the sudden Sand punched him in the gut and then gave him a nice knee to the face as he hunched over. Morris in a state of shock was frozen where he was. Sand took the opportunity and shoved the hunched over, bleeding Oscar into Morris. "Nobody gets in mys face and don't regr't it." Was all Sand could say before she was drowned out by cheers of laughter. The gates then opened and they all got their papers. Jack took skitter off to the side. Sand knew Jack was telling Skittery to try and get something from her about what happened.

"Alls righ'. You gotta try and gets her to tell ya wha' happened." Jack told Skittery once he had pulled him away.

"Yea' I know. I'm not some kind o' bummer."

"I knows that but she trusts yous mor' than any of us."

"Yea' Yea' Yea', jus' cuz I've known hers longer don't mean she trusts me mores dan any of yous guys."

"Yea' actually it does."

And that was that. Skittery had to squeeze information out of one of the very few, if not only, person he really cared about. _Peachy_ was the only thing Skittery could think of.

"Extre! Extre! READ ALL ABOUT IT!" Screamed Skittery into the crowd. "That's how yous sell papes?"

"Yea'…you go' a problem wi'h the way I sell papes?"

"Yea' Is do. Yous won't sell any t'e way yous doin' it now." She used every trick Blue, Spot, Jay, and Tin Man taught her. And that was mostly using her fake charm she made up on the spot and a story about her mom being sick and not working and because of that her dad makes her and her brothers go work so he can take care of their mama. By noon all of her papes we're gone and most of Skittery's too. "A good day?" asked Race as they walked up. "Wes gots ourselves a bo'n lia' he'e Race." Skittery replied. "Yous didn' know tha' already?" Race mumbled.

The next few days ran the same way. Sand got up just before dawn, went up to watch the sun rise and then went out selling papes. One night she just couldn't hold all of her tears back. That's usually how it works. Her tears built up to a point where they couldn't stay back and they wouldn't stop once they started.

She was on the roof when it happened. She realized it had been a whole month since Blue died. She tried to push the thought aside but it wouldn't leave. Then she heard the door open. It was Blink. Her only thoughts were _Stop cryin'. Stop cryin'. You can't let them see you cryin'._

But the tears just came faster and then she just broke. She felt like someone had just dropped a vase and it shattered it. She had her back on the brick stack where she usually sat. Blink just walked up and sat like she wasn't crying her eyes out. "Yous wanna talk about it?" was the only thing he asked.

Sand looked into his eye and saw that he really cared and that Jack didn't send him up to interrogate her. She decided to trust him. "Wha's the'e to tolk about?"

"Well by t'e looks of yous…a lot."

"Where sh'ud Is start?"

"I s'pose the beginning."

"Ok…Is got sta'ted as a newsie way to young. Spot was eight and I was probably seven. Our daddy jus' walked out on us. Mama tried to sta' workin' even afte' she got sick. Den it jus' got so bad she couldn' even get out of bed. Then, me an' Spot was on the streets. We were, from den on, apar' of the Brooklyn newsies. I left for Long Island w'ere I met Blue and Skittery. Theys taught me a lot."

A fresh river of tears started flowing. "Hey it's best not to try and keep all dat in. one of yous best friends is dead…you can't not feel like yous just been soaked." Blink said trying to comfort her.

She sniffed and started again, "I was der, when Blue died. Hes wanted to talk to mes in private sos we took a walk around the lodgin' house. We didn't know dey were out dere just waiting for one ofs us to come out."

"Wait. What happened?"

"De Bulldogs. Dey attacked us. Dey noticed it was me an' Blue and dey…dey…"

"Wouldn't stop." Blink said in a daze.

"I tried to fight 'em off but dey jus' kept coming, and dey just piled up and when I'd break free I was right back. Blue was bleedin' really bad but dey still wouldn't stop they left after some of the oder newsies heard de noise an' started out. I was next to 'im when he died…the last t'ing he said to me was; 'Take care of dem.'"

Blink let her cry and tried to comfort her but he knew it wouldn't help. Sand fell asleep there after about a half hour of crying. Blink didn't want to move her so he stayed up there with her and fell asleep without a word.


	4. Authors Note

AN: Sorry for the pen name switch. It just made sense to me and HFP to change them so that you peoples know who's who when we're talking about each other. If you want to look at HFP's work that I sort of kinda helped with go to HarryFrickinPotter as the author. If you like it comment!


	5. Chapter 4:Idiots

An: Sorry it's been so long. I'm trying to think of ideas that haven't been used before but I should be posting more quickly because its summer.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Newsies. Nothing. Absolutely nothing…this makes me sad .

**Idiots…Every Last One of Them**

Sand felt the sun warm her cheeks. Then she wondered' why was the sun in the lodge? And then it hit her. She had stayed on the roof. She had been crying and had talked to Blink. She looked up, careful to be slow so in case he wasn't up yet. She looked to see his head barely leaning on hers. She saw how tired he looked, even in his sleep. People don't think being a newsie is easy. You sell papes you get money, but it was harder than anyone ever though. You had to sell all the papes you got and if you didn't you were out of that money. You had to stand in blistering sun all summer and ice all winter. You had to think of ways to twist the truth so you would sell all your papes.

Sand did a lot of word twisting with people and the truth. She had quickly become a master at it. She figured since she told Blink everything he'd go straight to Jack and tell him what happened then she could go back to Long Island. She felt safer there for some reason. It was familiar, like Brooklyn was at a time for her. She could still probably outrun a cop and know where she was if she had too.

Sand heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly turned her head and pretended to sleep. She heard a few snickers. Those idiots had to be up to something. Then they bent down and shook them awake. As a reflex, she kicked several newsies in the shins and other places. Sand stood up to see Jack in the mix.

"Jack Kelley!" She screamed in rage.

"Yes, Sand?" He said through his snickers.

"I thought yous had a shred of decency in yous! You are…UGH!" Sand said as she stomped down the stairs.

She heard Jack ask Blink if he had a good night before she was completely out of earshot. She saw Skittery getting ready, but she was too enraged to do anything. It took all she had not to soak every last one of them. She heard Skittery following her. She could only think about going back to Long Island. At least there she had some privacy.

"Where yous goin'" Skittery asked finally catching up to her.

"Home." She said plainly.

"What did those bummers do now?"

"Yous wouldn't unde'stand."

"Ok…but I'm coming with you."

"Dos whatevers you wants."

Sand heard someone else running up to them. She turned to see it was more like someones. She saw that Blink, Mush, and Race were doing their best to catch up. She realized in her rage she had been walking faster than she thought. She slowed down. _I have family here too._ She started to tear up a little but blinked it away quickly.

"Wes got the feelin' yous headin' back to Lon' Island." Race said once they caught up.

"I always wanted ta see Long Island. Hear it's pretty nice around this times of year." Mush said jokingly.

"So I guess yous is stuck with us on the walk." Blink added to the obvious.

Sand felt her heart give a little flutter. Then she remembered she would hardly ever see him again since she was going home. She tucked her feelings away into the same box she shoved Blue's death, somewhere deep inside of her.

The walk seemed shorter than usual. It might have been because she was glad to finally be going home. Clouds started rolling in, but not even that could ruin her mood. They walked to the docks where the Long Island newsies hung around. She walked straight through them feeling every step of the way that they weren't telling her something.

Sand saw Tin Man, her second in command. He seemed to look down on her, and not in the I'm taller than you but the I'm better than you kind of way.

"Tin Man. Yous been keepin' things right?" Sand asked as she shifted her eyes across the crowd that had now formed.

"Better than alls right, Sand. I'm in charge now." He retorted with a smirk.

"Ok…have yous gone power crazy?"

"Nah, just takin' what's old and broken and fixin' it."

"What in god's name is yous talkin' about?"

"Long Island is mine nows, Sand. You were messed up. You could hardly make it through the night without screaming about Blues death. We alls decided that I'm a better leader for Long Island. Some of us even thinks you might of killed Blue."

The whole speech she had been fighting against the urge to attack him. The last sentence just blew her away. She attacked him, quickly filling the gap between them. She started punching and kicking the living crap out of him. When she stopped, his face was covered with blood.

"Yous knows why I screamed at night Tin Man? Because I was hurt, hurt that my best friend died in front of me and I had nos control over it. I had to be strong for them about what happened to Blue. Now yous thinks you can do that? Do me a favor wills ya Tin Man? When yous can't handle it anymore don't come tryin' to finds me. You do and I will be the livin' hell out of you. You understand?"

Sand saw fear in his eyes. He would break and nothing will stop that. She had been fighting her tears through the whole thing. She turned and walked away. Rain started pouring from the clouds that roared. She didn't start crying till she had crossed town. There she found a dry corner that was sheltered by three different roofs. She curled up in a ball and just cried. Blink, Skittery, Mush, and Race were all there in a matter of minutes but none of them tried to comfort her. Nothing could stop the pain of being turned on by your own family.


	6. Chapter 5: What is Hope?

AN: So here's the next chapter for Sand's adventure. Thanks for commenting!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Newsies except the urge to be one for character day…

**What is Hope?**

Sand stood up after about ten minutes of crying. Skittery helped her up. He didn't know what to say so he asked, "Are yous ok?"

"Abo't as ok as I can gets." Sand mumbled. "Let's just leave. I need to talk to Spot."

"Wes should be there soon. The bridge ov'r the'e should lead us straight to Brooklyn." Mush said trying to be hopeful.

They walked in silence for the most part. Race muttered something about missing the big horse race but didn't go into it much more. Sand saw some of the Long Island newsies that still needed to sell their afternoon route. They all steered clear. She had to have the stay the crap away from me if you know what's good for you look.

Then she just stopped, staring straight ahead. The boys didn't understand why she stopped. They looked to where she was staring and saw them. They were a group of four or five kids. They were all huge and looked like they should play in wrestling. One of them caught Sand staring at them. They quickly walked towards them.

"Should we leave?" Blink asked.

"Won't dos us any good." Sand mumbled right before the group reached them.

"Hey Sand! How's Long Island wit' out Blue?" Asked what the boys considered to be the leader.

"Falling ap'rt since Tin Man thinks he can handle it, Jo." She snapped. She seemed to be using every muscle in her body not to attack them.

"He always did think he could do things th't were too high and mighty for him."Jo muttered.

"So they kick ya out?" asked a tall blond guy with blue eyes.

"They tried to kick me out. I told them if they know what's good f'r them they'd stay away, Nat." She had started gritting her teeth.

"Who are dese cumquats?" Jo asked yet another question.

"Hey, isn't dat Skittery?" Asked a guy from the back.

"Yeah I think it is."

"Isn't he the runaway?"

"Will yous dumb bats shut your traps f'r five minutes!" Sand's rage was let out in that one yell. Everything went quiet.

"You always did know how to shut a group of idiots up." Jo said way too flirtingly.

"Can wes go now? I needs ta talk ta Spot." Sand said. When she said Spot a chill seemed to go through all of them.

"We just want our questions answered."

"Fine. These are some 'Hattans. They're escortin' me ta Spot. And yes it is Skittery. Can we go now?"

"Yous better come back when Tin Man fails."

"Why? So you can beat me ta death too?"

"Nah. We likes you too much."

They walked off but not without Sand giving Jo a hard punch to the shoulder. Skittery thought he heard his shoulder dislocate. Sand always hated him. He was glad she hit him. He deserved it more than anyone. They walked across the bridge.

"What was that?" Mush asked.

"The Bulldogs. They decide what's what around Long Island especially who runs the newsies. Blue wasn't supposed ta be the leader. It was actually supposesta be Flipper. Blue fought and clawed to be on top and The Bulldogs didn't like that." Sand replied.

"I didn't know that." Skittery muttered.

"Not a lots of newsies do. Only the ones close ta the top."

"They sound worse than the Delanceys." Race said as they approached the Brooklyn Lodge.

"I just need to talk to Spot. Yous guys can go talk to anyone in there if yous wants." Sand said as she entered in search of Spot.

Sand found Spot and dragged him outside. Skittery figured she was telling him what had happened in Long Island. They stood out there for a few minutes talking in muttered voices. Once she told him they had kicked her out he went into full on Brooklyn mode.

"Those rotten bummers! Dey can't throw yous out! I should soak them jus' for the thought of it!" Spot yelled in anger.

"Spot calm down. I needs ta tell yous more. We ran into the Bulldogs on our way over here."

"Shit." Was all Spot could force out. I guess only the newsies from the top knew how horrible the Bulldogs were. Sand seemed to be their biggest weakness. They didn't seem to terrifyingly horrible to her.

"Yeah and they said I should come back when Tin Man fails."

"This is not good Sand. Not good at all." Spot had to be pacing. Mush heard a carriage stop near them. Most of the newsies ran out at the sound of it.

It was a nice carriage, real fancy looking with the windows that could be covered up.

"What is this? This ain't no carriage parking!" Spot yelled at the driver.

"Sorry fella. The boss said to bring him he'e so we're he'e." The driver replied.

Then the door opened, and a man who looked like a mixture of Spot and Sand stepped out. They both instinctively leaped at him trying to soak him. It took four or five people to keep them both off of him. They were held back but that didn't mean they stopped trying to kill him.

"Mathew. Gabriella. Good to see you both are still together and healthy." Said what everyone presumed was their father.

"You rotten sewer rat! How dar' yous ever come he'e after what yous did!" Sand screamed.

"My dear Gabriella, I've come to take you off these filthy streets and take you to where you will be perfectly safe. I came to take you back to your family."

"Yous stopped being my family the day yous walked out on us." Sand snapped.

"Whys did yous only come for Sand? Why not me too?" Spot asked a little depressed. Sand had always been the favorite in their father's eyes. He would like to be noticed every once in a while.

"Mathew I raised you to stand on your own two feet. You don't need my help like your sister does."

A few people snickered at the thought of Sand needing anyone's help. Apparently their dad didn't stick around long enough to see his daughter turn into one of the most feared newsies in New York.

"Me needing your help? Do yous know who I am? Of course yous don't. Stay away from me." Sand snapped.

"Gabriella, you can either come with me now or I will take you by force later." Their father gritted through his teeth.

"Yous can try to abduct me later. I wishes yous the best of luck."

Their father slammed the door to the coach. He started barking orders at the driver who instantly started to do them. Sand still had the urge to soak someone but it wasn't as strong as before. She saw that Spot had the sense of being the King of Brooklyn. She wished she could have that feeling in Long Island, but she swore she wouldn't go back. No one makes a fool out of Sand and gets away with it. Tin Man wasn't high up enough to know about the Bulldogs. He would surely go into shock when he found out.

Blink, Mush and Race had a head start to Manhattan. Skittery and Sand walked across the bridge in appreciated silence. Skittery was the first to break it, "Do yous think you father will come back?"

"Of course he wills. He's a lawyer. He's not the type to just quite when he wants somethin'."

"He wants to gets to yous he hasta go through me."

"That's always a good thought."

They strolled in even more silence. It was nice to hear the city sleep. Peaceful even. They were getting close to the lodge when the question that had been bothering Sand since Skittery left came out of her mouth.

"Skittery, why did yous leave Long Island?"

"I…I had to leave…" was all he replied to her question. "Now do I gets ta ask yous a question?"

"No." She said playfully and walked in the Lodge.

There were several people talking about her and she knew it because when she walked into the room it got awkwardly quiet. She walked over to her bed in the corner and laid there. Glad for once she was surrounded by Mush, Skittery, Race, and Blink. She wasn't too happy that the other people that were around her were the ones that sent her Back to Long Island in a rage. She hoped they wouldn't ever talk about what had happened, and if any one spoke her real name she would soak them. Gabriella…ehh…..


	7. Chapter 6: All Wrong

AN: So I hope you all like the last chapter. I'm still having some trouble on how it's going to play out, so I might not write some for long periods of time till I get a spark of insanity for the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Newsies. I own no remarks and opinions are opinions. Comment please!

**All Wrong**

Sand woke up to Jack shaking her saying, "Sand, I thought yous left f'r Long Island?"

"Jack, stop shaking me and leave me alone." Sand snapped at him. He stopped instantly. Sand had always shared that ability with her brother, making people shut up or stop instantly. Sand crawled out of bed to face even more questions.

"Didn't yous leave?" Boots asked. She didn't answer him. A flood of questions came after that.

"Brooklyn said yous snapped."

"Did they kick yous out?"

"I heard your father found yous."

After several questions like these Skittery, Mush and Blink shut them up. Blink whispered something to Jack, probably something along the lines of 'We'll talk about it later.' Skittery walked her to the circulation platform. It was closed so Skittery started up conversation.

"Yous looks like yous been through a bull match."

"At least yous left. I got kick'd out." Sand said softly.

"It wasn't no walk through Central Park." He mumbled.

"When wills yous tell me what happened?"

"When I thinks its right."

Other newsies started coming. First it was just a few then it turned into all of them coming at once. The gates for some reason still weren't opened. Weasel had to be running late. The Delanceys pushed their way through the crowd so they could get to the platform. The gates started to swing open.

Sand got her usual, but she just wasn't selling them for some reason. Skittery knew something was wrong. He just didn't know how to ask her. He left her on the corner saying he'd be back soon, but she didn't seem to notice.

He walked to Central Park and Bottle Alley and asked Race and Mush if they thought something was wrong. He got the same answer from them both. She's going through a rough time but she should get through it soon. But they didn't know her. She took them kicking her out as them saying she was worthless and that they didn't need her. Tin Man would break under the pressure. He thinks he is better than everyone then he gets knocked down and saw what he did wrong.

Skittery was almost back to Sand when he heard a scream. He knew it was Sand. He broke into a run. Skittery saw Sand fighting against her father. He remembered the lie they had been selling. He told one of their usual customers that was her dad trying to take her away. The man instantly grabbed his wife and made a perfect distraction by asking for directions. Skittery grabbed Sand and they ran. Skittery called as many names as he could when he saw the face.

They were unknowingly heading toward Brooklyn. Sand had a tear falling down her cheek. She wasn't ready for this. After what had just happened with Long Island her dad can go search for a long lost helpless little girl somewhere else. They were almost across the bridge. Spot was selling by the bridge. He heard Skittery and saw them running. He started for the lodge.

Spot commanded the Manhattan newsies. "Quick breaks yous selfs up and run in a different direction. Hes won't know which way to go."

They did as he commanded. Spot led Sand into a small hidden room that they wouldn't find. "Skittery yous go off with one of the groups. Didn't yous say he saw yous helpin' he'. He'll follow yous. Go quick."

"I left because Blue told me too." Skittery said quickly. Sand looked down and saw that he'd been holding her hand the whole time. He tried to let go but her hand just wouldn't set him free.

"Why would he do that?" Sand asked just before Skittery pulled her a bit closer and gently kissed her.

"That is why yous had gots to hide so they don't find you. I'll tells yous once this is ov'r." He slid his hand from hers and ran for the door only looking back just before he walked out.

"We don't gots a lot o' time." Spot said just after Skittery left. "Get in quick."

They were safe in the small room for now at least. "What happened?" Spot whispered.

"I was jus' sellin' papes when he pulled up and tried to pull me in the carriage. That's when Skittery came. We ran he'e as fast as we could."

They heard footsteps going up the stairs that were over top of them. They hadn't taken the bait. They sat in absolute silence. Spot heard footsteps come closer and closer to the hidden door but they try to open it. "It'll be fine Sand. Just be quiet." Spot whispered several times. That's when everything went wrong.

"Gabriella! Darling! Come out please!" Her father was yelling loud enough to be heard through the whole building. There was a long pause. "Darling did you forget what your father does? I'm a lawyer. That means I could put all your little friends behind bars."

Sand started to go on the defensive. Spot had to sit in front of the door to be sure she didn't try and come out. Sand calmed down but only to hear another threat.

"Maybe this fellow. Say something you little ingrate."

"I ain't no ingrate…whatev'r tha' is…" Sand heard Skittery's voice.

Sand was about to attack the door. Spot either had to move or get hit by crossfire. Instead he opened the door and went out first. She looked him over and saw his fists were clenched. Sand knew that this would be interesting

"Oh…it's just you Mathew." Their father seemed a bit disappointed.

"My name ain't Mathew…not nos more…it's Spot."

"Isn't that the stupid little name your mother gave you?" Sand heard a punch but it didn't sound like it hit nothing. That's when she heard Spot cry in agony. That was the last straw. No one hurt her family. She walked out.

"There you are lovely." Her father said paying no attention to Spot on the floor next to him holding his gushing blood from his nose. She looked and saw three guys. Two holding Skittery and the one Sand knew had to of attacked her brother. Fury built up inside her. Her father was rambling about something. He said one last thing and that's when the guy that wasn't holding Skittery started to slowly walk toward her.

She waited till he was no more than a few feet away, and that's when she pounced. First she gave him a quick kick to the shin. Once he bent over she rammed her knee into his face. He fell on his back and that's when Sand let all the anger of the last few days out. She attacked his face with so many punches that she couldn't tell where the blood stopped and the face started.

Out of her preverbal vision she saw one of the other guys start towards her. She got off the now unconscious bulk and waited for the other one. He foolishly got closer and closer. When he was almost two feet from her he pulled a knife. She had fought a lot of guys with knives but this was different. His stance was wrong. That's when he turned and threw the knife. She watched as it lodged itself deeper into Skittery's leg.

The knife thrower used her shock to his advantage and took her. The other guy that held Skittery let him go to help the knife thrower. Sand was fighting but with their combined weight on top of her she could hardly move. The bulkier of the two (which was not the knife thrower) threw her over his shoulder.

"Skittery! Spot!" Sand just kept screaming names. Skittery had pulled the knife out of his leg just as they walked out the door. Spot was running after them but his face was twisted in pain. Skittery was doing an awkward running while limping after them. The coach was farther away than either Skittery or Spot had expected. Skittery looked at Sand's face. There was a river of tears just like yesterday after Long Island. Her frizzed curly brown hair had escaped the bindings of the tweed that held it. Skittery had a feeling he wouldn't' be seeing her for a long time. Spot started running at the coach. The man shoved Sand in and jumped on the back.

Spot ran after it. He'd seen the handle twitch as if it was trying to open but it stopped when they were across the bridge. Spot was half way across when the coach was out of sight. He crumpled to his knees and cried. His only true family that was his blood had been kidnapped. Skittery hobbled his way over to him. He was bleeding pretty badly from the knife. He had actually started to turn pale. Spot helped him back to the lodge. He could see how devastated Skittery was in loosing Sand. Spot stayed and explained what had happened because Skittery fled for the roof when his leg was bandaged.

After Spot had finished his story he went and joined Skittery. "She'll come back. She's jus' gotta come back." He said as a new set of tears started to fall. It was in that moment that he realized how close they actually were. And how much alike they were. He knew she'd come back, but he had a feeling nothing would be the same when she did come back.


	8. Chapter 7: Time Flies

AN: YAY! My writers block has been flooded with new ideas! I hope you all hate Sand and Spot's dad as much as I do. I mean when I was writing the last half of the chapter and I wanted to quite literally punch him in the face. If you want you can tell me how much you hate him…I won't mind. COMMENT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies or really anything. Except maybe the awesome OC…yeah she's awesome…

**Time flies**

It was a month after Sand was kidnapped. That was when Tin Man came to Manhattan. He brought some Bulldogs along to help escort Sand back. They went to the lodge. When they started asking for Sand the newsboys around them stared at them blankly.

"Where is Sand Conlon?" one of the Bulldogs asked.

That's when Jack walked over and told them. "Sand was kidnapp'd a mont ago."

"Yous can't be serious." The leader of the group looked at all their faces. "She's really gone ain't she?"

"I don't suggest gunna ta Brooklyn for a while." Skittery said after seeing firsthand how devastated Spot was.

"I bet it's killin' him…" one of the less important Bulldogs muttered.

"Hey, Skit. Yous ok? You looks like your limping." The leader said. Skittery had had a limp after the knife thrower distracted Sand by hitting him in the leg. It healed but he couldn't quite walk the same.

Skittery stayed silent. No one talked about Sand. They just tried to avoid the fact that she wouldn't be coming back for a while…maybe forever.

"She can't be gone! We need her back at Long Island." Tin Man yelled. That was the last straw for Race. It looked like he was going to explode but Kid Blink did before Race got a chance.

"Oh really? Yous didn't seem to needs her when yous could handle Long Island. She even told yous you would fail. She told you not to come find her and he'e yous are lookin' for her. Do yous realize what wes has been goin' through? One of our friends…one of our family… was taken by her psychotic father. Don't come he'e and ask fur her. I would soak ya right now but I tink that you goin back to your kingdom and tellin' them you failed and that Sand won't be back is punishment enough."

Tin Man looked shocked. Everyone actually looked shocked. Sand and Kid Blink were on the road to becoming close friends when she was taken. He hadn't really talked a lot since she was taken. Not a lot of them had talked a lot. Skittery, Mush, Race, and Blink had taken it pretty hard but nobody took it harder than Spot.

He didn't become quite like the others. He was more feared now than ever. He channeled his sadness into anger and that anger was taken sent out and returned as fear.

"But…but…" Tin Man stumbled over words.

"I suggest you leave before Race and Mush soak ya." Jack said blankly.

Tin Man was led away by the Bulldogs. He had a mix of shock and disbelief on his face. The Bulldogs looked like a rock was just dropped on their heads. Everyone felt the emptiness of not having Sand around. Skittery felt as if his world was empty and black. He thought back to the strike when Race called him glum and dumb. He was both. Now he was glum and when he tried to save Sand he had been dumb. He had a feeling that her being taken was kind of his fault. He felt a constant pain in his chest when he even thought about her…or Spot. He knew it was killing him and the only time he cried was when she was first taken and when he told everyone.

They all wished she was here. She would make everything better. She would bring them out of the darkness that surrounded them when she was taken.

Sand was in the coach. She could smell the New York air. She knew she was coming home, but no one would know her. She would have to trick her father and run away when she got the chance. As her maid said you must be sly like the snake to get what you want. Sand didn't like anything from the world her father put her into, but she liked talking to Ashlaya. She would boost her confidence and made her feel ready to run when the time came. She even said she would do what she could to escape.

Sand looked out the window to see the Brooklyn Bridge. She had a feeling they'd be coming this way. She felt safe, at home when she saw the newsies selling the papes. Now all she had to do was find one act like she was buying a paper and slip the note to them to give to Spot. Then she saw him. The first newsie on the whole trip.

"Father, may we stop and get a paper?" She asked in the retched tone she was taught.

"Why?" Her father asked plainly.

"I simply wish to further my knowledge on what is happening in the world today." Sand said cringing on the inside of every word.

"Fine fine but make it quickly. We are expected at the mayors in fifteen minutes."

"Yes father."

She practically jumped out of the coach. She stood for a minute gaining her composer and walked slowly towards the boy. She recognized him. His name was Pockets. She slipped the note out and her change purse. "Buy a pap'r, Miss?"

"Why thank you." She took a paper and pulled out the sixty cents and also handed Pockets the note. "Pockets this is important. Give this to Spot when you see him next."

Pockets had a look of confusion on his face but he took a closer look and muttered "Sand?"

She gave him a quick wink as she turned and headed for the coach. "That took longer than I expected." Her father said once they were moving again.

"I'm sorry, father, I just couldn't seem to find the correct change."

They didn't talk the rest of the ride. Once they got to the mayors house her father grabbed her arm and escorted her in. The party was long and pointless. Another one of _his_ parties, no fun and nothing to do except stand around. At the end of the party her father made an announcement.

"It is coming to the end of this glorious month of October and opening to an even better November. What is so wonderful about this November is my lovely daughter is turning seventeen on the fourth. We should be sending invitations out by the end of the week."

Sand hated her father. This was going to be yet another party for him. Spot had turned seventeen in early in the year. She managed to send him a small gift. She remembered looking for it. She had given him the key to their old house. She found the perfect strip of leather and walked all the way to give it to him. He loved it. She could just see his face glowing when she put it around his neck. She felt a tear escape.

"Look she is so happy she is crying tears of joy!" a large Italian man yelled from the spot next to her. She looked at her father and his face had hardened but only for a moment. She knew she would have hell to pay for that one tear.

Spot was sitting in the large room full of bunk beds. He felt like his world was caving in because that stupid pig called their father stole Sand from him. He didn't know if he'd ever see her eyes, which so resembled their mothers, look into his soul and somehow just by a look make him feel better. He heard footsteps coming towards his bunk. He looked to see Pockets standing next to him.

"Whud do ya want, Pockets?" Spots voice was completely monotone.

Instead of answering he shoved a small piece of paper in his face. Spot looked it over and saw elegant handwriting that said Spot. He opened it and started reading:

Spot,

Father has decided to bring me back to New York. I think we might be staying for a while, but I do not know for how long. I hope I can see you soon. Come to 'Hattan father says we're staying at the refuge there. I don't know why he wants us to stay there. Come as soon as you can.

Love,

Sand

Spot folded the paper. He was utterly shocked. Sand was in New York. He had to tell everyone. No everyone was dangerous. Just the 'Hattans.

"Why on earth were you crying?" Sand cringed as her father spoke knowing there would be pain in her cheek soon enough.

"I was remembering something. I didn't mean-" Sand was cut short by her father's hand smacking her. It took every ounce of control she had to not attack him like she did the mercenary a month ago.

"Leave. Go to your room Ashlaya will be there."

She went to her makeshift room that was in some of the only windows that didn't have bars on them. She locked the door after she was in and sat with her back against the door. She pulled her knees in closer and just cried. She'd been crying more often since she was taken. She cried for Skittery not knowing if he was alright. She cried because she missed her family. She just wanted to be with them. There was a soft knock on the door. Ashlaya. Sand quickly opened the door and locked it back once the small Asian woman was in.

Ashlaya was her maid that her father hired from Chinatown. She was of course Chinese but she was so much like a sister to Sand since she was taken. Ashlaya took Sand into her arms and guided her over to the bed. They sat there for a while. Sand just cried into Ashlaya's shirt while Ashlaya tried to calm her down.

Sand heard a small knock on the window. She turned to see Jack in the window. Ashlaya must have seen the shock on her face. Sand raced to the window hoping that it was not a dream. She pushed the window open with some force because it probably hadn't been used in years.

"Jack! I've never been so happy to see you!" She said as she grabbed his head and hugged him.

"Good ta sees you to Sand." He said gasping for air. She let him go and that's when he saw the hand mark on her cheek. "Who did that?"

"_He_ did it." Sand said venom dripping from every word.

"That son of a-" he was interrupted by her father saying, "Honey, is everything ok?"

"Yes, father, just talking with Ashlaya." Sand yelled at the door.

"I thought I heard a different voice. Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes, father, I believe Ashlaya might be catching a cold, but all is well."

Jack saw how much she hated her father in that one conversation. She turned back to him. Her eyes lit up just because she knew he was real and not some dream.

"Why didn't yous runaway?" Jack asked quietly.

"I couldn't…" She muttered almost silently.

"Why? Did he threaten yous?"

"Miss Gabriella, I have the water ready for your bath." A maid must have said. Sand gave a quick sigh.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." She turned back to Jack. "Don't leave. Please." Sand said and ran for the door. _Hide_ she mouthed.

Sand walked out the door. He heard her footsteps fade. Now he sat there with Ashlaya.

"Do yous know what he did ta he'?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes… She told me some of the things…" Ashlaya said quietly moving over to the window.

"Well?"

"She said that he threatened to take Spot to jail and several other newsies. Mostly from this area."

"He kept her with him by using us…"Jack seemed mildly shocked. He had heard Spot say that their father was an evil back stabber that would do anything and everything to get what he wanted, but he finally understood why they hated him so much.

"Yes, Mr. Jack." Ashlaya said breaking his train of thought.

"Are they goin' ta be out tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Mr. Jack."

"Can yous gets her ou' of here for a few hours?"

"Yes, I could say that we need fabric for new dresses."

"Good you do th't. I has gots to go but tell her the plan. I'lls meets yous by the fabric sh'p."

Ashlaya nodded quickly as Jack started up to the roof. Sand might get her freedom sooner than she thought. Ashlaya would keep her promise. She would help in any way she could.


	9. Chapter 8:Going Out

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys! Keep reviewing! I think the end is coming soon sadly so if you have any ideas, comments, or questions please tell/ask.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Newsies except my awesome OC.

**Going Out**

"Ashlaya, I told you to tell me anything that happens when we're here or do you not want to see your family again. You're so close. Why would you try and jeopardize it?" Sands father was using his lawyer tone.

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't feel comfortable with this. She's my friend." Ashlaya protested.

He looked down on her. She couldn't have been older than Gabriella, twenty maybe twenty-one. He remembered when he found her and convinced her to come with him to care for his daughter when he found her. She agreed instantly when he told Ashlaya that he could send her sister to the refuge because of the fruit she stole a week before. She made him promise that he would take care of them and that they would have enough money to survive.

He agreed. He was good at manipulating people to do what he wanted. "Your _friend _will turn on you if you get in the way of her being with her friends. Her real friends. You can tell me what happened last night or you can never see your family again, your choice."

A look of shock passed over the young girls face. "She's…she's going to meet some of her friends today."

"Good. Well, we must let her think you are still her friend. I'll let you go out for the day, but we have a big party in a few days. She needs a beautiful dress for her engagement party."

"Engagement party?"

"Yes, I have arranged that she and the mayor's son will be married. The mayor found her to be a joy. The party is in three days and be sure she has a stunning dress."

"Ye-yes sir." Ashlaya stuttered. Gabriella wouldn't like the news of getting married especially to someone she didn't know. If she found out she would hate Ashlaya forever.

Sand was getting her hair curled. Sure she had to admit it looked good when it was curled that way, but really? An hour and a half to get it all fixed was just unheard of. She started playing with the ribbon that would gather it all into a full ponytail. It was a lavender color. It matched the dress perfectly. She wondered if anyone would recognize her in the dress and her hair fixed. She didn't think so. No one would. Her vision blurred a little but she quickly pushed the tears back.

"Ribbon." The girl curling her hair said. Sand handed her the ribbon. It was in her hair and tied it all together.

"You're good to go."

"Thanks, Sara." Sand said just as Ashlaya came in the door. "What did he say? Can we go?"

"He said we have to get you a dress for a party in three days. We can go." Ashlaya had a solemn look on her face. Sand ran to her and started jumping.

"This is perfect! Ashlaya you are amazing! Let's hurry. It's still early. I want to be away from here for as long as possible." Sand said in a more relaxed tone that she never used around her father. Ashlaya could sometimes hear the street accent that the newsies used.

Sand started dragging Ashlaya out the door. Sand grabbed her small purse that held only change. Ashlaya grabbed the basket she used when they went out in case they needed to carry something heavy.

Sand watched her feet, but she couldn't see them due to the flowing skirt of the dress. She didn't care about anything. She felt free for the first time in a month. They were out on the street in a minute. Sand looked around. She saw Ashlaya. She looked as if she was sad. Sand quickly linked her arms with Ashlaya's. "Come on. I'll show you around."

"Sand, how do you know your way around here?"

"I know this place like the back of my hand. I grew up here. I feel safer here than anywhere else."

Ashlaya started to have more fun. Sand had started to show her around. She showed her were different newsies sold their papes. Sand stood still at a corner. She knew that the corner was where Skittery had saved her from her dad. She looked around. She didn't see Skittery anywhere. Ashlaya noticed she was looking for something.

"What is it?" Ashlaya asked quietly.

"This is where he tried to kidnap me. Skittery saved me. I don't see him anywhere though."

"I'm sure everything's fine."

"Where did you say we're supposed to meet Jack?"

"By the fabric store."

"Let's head that way."

"Led the way."

The walked around the corner. Sand knew that they would be there in five minutes. Sand felt as if they were being followed. Ashlaya saw that she went on the defense and was prepared for anything. Sand felt an arm around her waist. She turned quickly mildly surprised that Oscar was behind her. Ashlaya was being pulled away by Morris. Sand looked around franticly trying to find somewhere she could get out of the open and soak him. She found it, a small alleyway that led to nowhere. She steered her way over to the entrance. Ashlaya saw where she was headed and slipped out of Morris's arms and ran over there.

Sand heard Oscar say, "Two girls like your selves shouldn't be alone. You could get hurt."

"Or meet yous two." Sand's accent slipped.

"Well aren't you the-" Oscar started but was silenced by Sand punching him in the stomach. He buckled over in pain. She grabbed his hair and lifted his head up to where he was looking into her eyes.

"No one hits on me. You'd think a Delancey would know that."

"How do you," Oscar suddenly recognized her, "Sand?"

"Is it really that har' ta tell?"

"Well, you…you look like a girl." Noticing her hard look he quickly said, "No not like you never looked like a girl it's just you don't look like you."

"Yeah, sure. Now grab your ape of a brother and leave. I have places ta be and people ta see and you aren't one of them."

Oscar ran out of the alley. He said something quick to Morris. Oscar ran off. Morris stopped trying to seduce Ashlaya and gave a quick glace Sand's way. Sand stepped closer and he ran following his brother. Sand ran over to Ashlaya who was in the dirt street of the alley.

"Are you ok?" Sand asked concerned.

"Yeah, do you know them?"

"Yeah they're the Delancey brothers. They harassed the newsies around here."

"They seem pretty scared of you."

"I'm not too surprised. We had a couple of run-ins when I was staying here."

"We're going to be late. Let's just put this behind us and hurry so we don't miss Jack."

Ashlaya got up and Sand helped her brush the dirt off her dress. They started walking again. Jack saw them before they even knew they were close. Jack ran up. He was shocked that he knew it was them. He didn't recognize Sand at all. He remembered Ashlaya from the night before and saw her. He quickly hugged Sand and greeted Ashlaya.

"Well, it took yous long enough." Jack said playfully.

"I know. Sorry, we ran into a little _pest_ problem." Sand replied.

"Delanceys?"

"Delanceys."

"Well, I'm sure ya took care of it. Let's go. I want you to see somebody."

"Where are we goin'?"

"You'll see."

They kept walking for about twenty minutes. They passed some places that Sand knew. Tibby's was one of the familiar places. Then they were in front of the Lodge. She felt Ashlaya's hand grab hers. She looked to see Ashlaya had a bit of confusion on her face.

"It's the newies lodge. Everyone I know stays here. Don't worry. They'll love you." Sand gave Ashlaya's hand an encouraging squeeze. They walked in and headed up the stairs. Sand didn't know what would happen neither did Ashlaya.

They made it to the top of the stairs. Sand was home. She turned to where her bed had been. It was still empty. She looked to see that the room was mostly empty. There were only a few people in the room and Spot was one of them. He must have heard them coming up the stairs because he was standing up. Spot just stood there for a minute. Looking to be sure she was his sister. All of the sudden he was hugging her. She noticed he was taller, but not a lot taller. They always stayed close in height. Sand hugged him back knowing that this could be one of the few times she would get to feel like she was his sister again.

She heard him mutter so quite she almost didn't hear him say, "I knew yous would come back."

She couldn't stop the tears that followed that. She was with her family if only for a little while. She knew Spot was crying but if she brought it up he would deny it. It was a long time before they pulled apart. That's when Spot noticed Ashlaya standing behind Sand.

Sand caught his gaze and said, "This is Ashlaya. She's my only friend in _his_ world."

"Well, its good ta meet cha Ashlaya." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She gripped it cautiously.

"Good to meet you."

"Wheres yous from? Chinatown?"

"Yes…" Ashlaya's face saddened at the thought of her family.

Sand elbowed Spot. He noticed her change in mood so he quickly changed the subject, "So, uh, do ya wanna meet everyone else he'e?"

"Sure."

Spot introduce Ashlaya to everyone in the room. Blink, Race, Mush, and Skittery were the others that were there. Sand had a quick talk with the others before she made it to Skittery.

"Spot said yous would come back." Skittery said staring at the floor.

"Spot says a lot of stuff and most of it is ta hear himself talk."

"Yous sounds different."

"I know. I don't like it."

"It makes ya sound olda more proper."

"You haven't seen me talk around my father. It's worse. I swe'r I could be talkin' to the queen of England."

His face lighted up with a smile. She loved his smile. She could even love him… "Yous look nice."

"It's the only one _he_ let me pick out. The others are pink. I could trade clothes with Medda and you wouldn't notice a difference."

"I knew it would be different if yous came back. Yous woulda had ta of been different."

"He said the quicker I learned the sooner I'd get ta come back. I couldn't stand it there. I missed you all too much."

"Would ya jus' kiss 'er already!" Race yelled from the bunk where he was talking to Ashlaya and Blink.

Sand could have sworn Skittery blushed. She wished she could stay here. "We still need to get your dress." Ashlaya said quickly.

Sand turned to Ashlaya and argued, "I don't want another dress. I want to burn the ones I have. Why would I get another one?"

"Because that is what your father thinks we are doing right now."

"Damn…We should leave then." Sand said reluctantly.

She turned to Skittery to say good bye but words just wouldn't come out. "Go." He whispered to her after Ashlaya ran down the stairs. She walked to the door but stopped there to look at her friends one more time. Then she walked down to find Ashlaya waiting for her.

"Hurry I think that store has dresses." Ashlaya dragged Sand away from her friends. Her home. Her family.


	10. Chapter 9: The Party

AN: Another day, another chapter. I own nothing of Newsies so don't sue.

**The Party**

It had been three days since Sand had been out. Ashlaya had picked out the dress that Sand wore now. Sara was doing her hair in loose curls. Sand looked and studied the dress one more time. It had sleeves that hugged her upper arm but then flared out to her elbows. It had a floral print on the upper half of the dress. The lower half was much simpler with a few crossing lines of embroidery. When the embroidery stopped there was some light lace and a small layer that would hang off the dress giving it a longer look. The whole thing was white.

Ashlaya was wearing a simple dress that cut in the middle about halfway down to reveal a layer of a different fabric. Sand heard a knock on the door followed by her father's voice say, "Gabriella are you ready darling? The party starts shortly. We should be leaving soon."

"Almost father." Sand said not wanting to leave the room in the giant wad of lace she had on. As much as she hated dresses this one was one of her favorites.

Sand opened the door and headed for the coach that was outside. She sat in uncomfortable silence in the coach. Ashlaya wasn't talking and neither was her father. It took only ten minutes to get to the mayor's house, but it was the longest ten minutes Sand was forced to go through during that day. Sand felt the coach come to a halt and started to get out.

With Ashlaya by her side she walked into the party. Sand did a quick scan and noticed people were chatting and there were presents.

"Why didn't we bring a gift?" Sand asked Ashlaya.

"I know about as much as you do." Ashlaya replied not looking into Sands eyes the whole time.

Sand looked around again but her eyes fell on her father who was shaking the mayor's hand. He whispered something to him and turned toward the crowd. They were about to do something but Sand didn't know what. Her father reached for a glass of champagne and cleared his throat loudly. This caused the whole room to go silent.

"The Mayor and I would like to announce something." Sand's father started. "You can tell them Charles."

The mayor stood a few inches short of Sand's father but straightened his back to seem taller. "We have arranged that our children get married. My son, Charles Whitley Jr. is going to marry Gabriella Conlon."

Sand's jaw dropped. She couldn't hold what came out next. "What?" Sand noticed that someone else had the same response. She looked around to see the mayor's son. She sold a paper to him once. His face had the same shocked look. Sand looked passed him to see a girl about his age crying next to him. The girl he truly wanted to marry.

"Come the papers want a picture of the newly engaged." The mayor piped in.

Sand used the most sarcastic tone she knew. "What else do I have to do? Oh I know I have to go play a game of Russian Rule."

Her father gave her a stare and she knew she'd pay for that remark. Sand and an unwilling Jr. walked over to their fathers for the picture. Sand's father pushed her closer to Jr. The picture captured Jr. and Sand's disgust and their father's faces of joy.

"This is front page news!" the reporter said after he got the picture.

Sand's world she had just started to get a hold of was shattered. She couldn't be anywhere near here. She looked around for Ashlaya. She found her but what she found on her face wasn't shock but guilt. Sand was shocked to see that Ashlaya had betrayed her like that. She ran from the stairs to the coach that was waiting outside. She told the driver to take her home. She was holding back her tears for when she got to her room at the refuge, but she couldn't hold all of them a few streamed down her cheeks. The coach stopped and she ran to the safety of her room. She pushed the huge vanity in front of the door as well as locked it. No one could get in.

After she secured her room she collapsed on the floor. She started crying and couldn't stop. She heard the banging and yells that came from the other side of the door but she wasn't listening. Her only thoughts were that she would never see Spot and Skittery and everybody else again. Once she started to calm down she would break down again. She didn't realize it but she had cried through the night and into the morning. Sand nodded in and out of sleep for about an hour and right once she was just about completely asleep there was a large bang on the door.

"Gabriella, get out of there now." Her father screamed from the other side.

"No! I won't let you think you're in control anymore!" Sand yelled back.

"Young lady don't yell at me like that! Remember I can send any of those dirty brats you call friends to jail!" Sand filled with angry. She moved the vanity and unlocked the door. "Now darling don't you feel better out of that room. Sands angry showed in her face. Her fists clenched and she punched her father.

"You threaten them anymore and you'll have to send me to prison." Sand looks up from her father who had fallen to the ground to see Ashlaya. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He threatened my family. Kind of like how he's threatening your family." Ashlaya said quickly.

"He is quite the manipulator. Come on. I think we need to have a talk with the mayor."

Sand quickly changed out of the dress she had on and walked down stairs. She waited for Ashlaya at the bottom. Once Ashlaya made it to where Sand was they walked out the door heading to the Mayor's home. They were in the house waiting for the mayor. Sand her a loud bang and yelling coming from upstairs.

"Are they fighting up there?" Sand asked the maid who let them in.

"Yes, I believe it has something to do with your wedding." The maid replied.

"Can you tell them to bring their argument down here. I have a few complaints that I would like to have spoken."

"Yes ma'ma." The maid said right before she walked off and up the stairs.

The fighting stopped almost immediately and footsteps took its place. In no time the father and son pair were with them.

"Hello my dear. Margret here says you have an opinion you want us to hear." The mayor said.

"Yeah I do. I don't want to marry Jr. I'm in love with someone else and I can guess Jr. is too." Sand said quickly.

"See I told you she felt the same way!" Jr. said with a laugh.

"Who is this young man you're in love with?" The mayor asked.

"You wouldn't know him. He's a newsie." Sand said.

"A what?"

"He sells papers"

"Ahh. Well take me to meet him. I would like to see who my son lost such a fine young lady too."

"Um…ok…let's go than I guess…"

Sand headed out the door with Ashlaya on her heels and the Whitley's following her. She walked a few blocks over to Skittery's usual selling spot. He was there but Sand could tell he was upset. Then she remembered that the papers took a picture at the party and the photographer saying it was a front page story. She walked over to him.

"Skittery." Sand's voice was tinted with concern.

He turned at his name but once he saw who it was he went back to selling papers. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Skittery, what's wrong?"

He gave a small laugh. "What's wrong? What's wrong is the goil I fell in love wit' is going to marry some stuck up mayors son."

"Skittery, listen to me. I worked it out." Skittery cut her off before she could finish it all.

"No Sand. Don't work anything out. Yous isn't the same old Sand. Hell I don't even think yous is Sand anymore. You're Gabriella the lawyer's perfect daughter. The girl I'm still in love wit' was kidnapped."

Skittery saw the hurt in Sand's eyes. Her face showed it for only seconds but it was soon masked by the emotionless mask Spot wore when he had a strong emotion he didn't want to show.

"Fine." She gritted through her teeth. "You sell your papers. And the girl you knew isn't completely gone." Then Sand kneed him in the stomach. "Now she is."

Skittery bent over in pain looked to see the mayor and his son watching the whole argument. Ashlaya had walked over to Sand after she kneed him. She didn't look back at Skittery.

"Where are we going?" Ashlaya asked Sand.

"We're going to Brooklyn." Sand replied.

"What's in Brooklyn?" Jr. asked.

"Spot." Ashlaya replied for Sand.

"What's a Spot? Is that her dog?"

"No Spot is Brooklyn." Sand snapped sounding angry. "I'm sorry right now I think I'm a little on edge. Spot's my brother."

"You have a brother?" Jr. asked as they were reaching the edge of the bridge.

"Yeah, she has a brudder. And it just so happens ta be me." Spot said right in front of them.

"Hey Spot. We need to talk." Sand said smiling for the first time all day.

"Yeah. Any time Sand." Spot said as he started making his way towards the dock.

Sand told Ashlaya to be sure the Whitley's don't fall in the dock. She climbed up to Spot's throne.

"What's wrong?" Spot asked quietly.

"I'm sure you saw the paper about me suppose to marry the mayor's son." Sand replied softly.

"Yeah." Spot's voice seemed empty just then.

"I worked it out and I don't have to marry him."

"_He_ let you do that?"

"Well _he_ was a bit busy thinking of a way to send me to jail after I gave him a black eye."

"You hit him!"

"Hell yes. I can only go so far with that man. He just let the beast out." Sand's voice had a laugh in it.

"Well…yous might wants to get on wit' your story."

"They wanted to meet Skittery and he was a complete ass. I got angry and…" Sand stopped pushing the tears back. "He said I wasn't the girl he fell in love and I kneed him and I walked away. He just…he just made me so angry. He didn't even bother to consider what I was going through." Sand started to slowly cry into Spot's shoulder.

"Yous know dis is why I can't understand goils." Sand looked up at him. "Goils have all dis emotion and they some ho' hold it all in till the time is right. Guys we just hold it in or take it o't on uders. Yous is jus' amazin'. Skittery doesn't know what he's losin'."

"How do you always make me feel better?"

"I'm your brudder. Ain't I suppose ta do that?"

Sand sat with Spot on his throne for what seemed like forever. Now they could be a family. No matter what happens they would always have each other. No one could stop them. Not their father, Skittery, or anyone who came in their way.


	11. Chapter 10:Three weeks later

AN: Sorry I know it's been way to long. I had vacation, then my wisdom teeth taken out and school started in the same two week period. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if there are any questions on anything please tell me. NOTE: I own nothing of only thing I think I can take credit for is Sand so…don't use her without permission please…if anyone wants to use her that is.

**Three weeks later…**

Sand looked over Long Island glad she was home but an ache made her think of all the blank serious eyes that banished her from her home. Tin Man didn't know anything but he could talk anyone into anything. She hadn't heard from Manhattan in about three weeks. Spot came by every other week or so. Sand was glad things were somewhat normal. Then she thought of something that was off.

"Um…Mish San'?" A small voice trembled behind her.

She turned and saw the new kid they found a few days ago. He didn't have a newsie name yet but he said his mom called him Dave. "Yea' Davey boy?" She said still watching the sunset slowly.

"Dere…dere are some mean lookin' fellas waitin' fors yous." She turned and saw the fear that crossed his eyes.

Sand got up and followed Dave. When she saw Dave straighten up to look bigger and fearless she got his new name. "Hey Davey. I just got your new name. Goliath." She gave a smirk and walked through the doors Goliath stopped in front of.

"Tank yous Mish San'." Goliath ran toward a small group of kids and told them his new name. She couldn't help but smile from his expression.

She walked through to see Jo and some of the other Bulldogs. Sands eyes turned to ice. She knew they saw the fast change of expression by the way some of the guys in the back gave an uneasy roll of their shoulders.

"I knews you'd come back." Jo smirked.

"Really? Hows? Your gut tells you I couldn't leave my friends to be ruled by yous nit wits?" Sand snapped causing a few to jump back a bit.

"So harsh…but yous knows what it takes to be a lead'r, unlike most of the fools living here."

Sand was about to snap. She just had to time it right. She knew him to well he would turn his head so he could talk to the goons in the back. That's when she'd get him. She stood there for another five minutes just waiting for it. Finally after his rant about something she wasn't paying attention to he turned his head. She closed the space between them quickly but it didn't end up as planned. He knew her to well too. He turned just as she was inches away from him and he kissed her. Shock was overriding her need to beat the living hell out of him. Finally she broke the shock and jabbed his side.

He started laughing. "You are smart Sand but yous and me," he waved his fingers between them, "we know too much about each other." Sand was trying to understand where he was going with it. He noticed her thinking. "See righ' now you're tryin' ta figure out what I'm talking about. It's really not that hard. I thought I made it pretty obvious about it." That's when she finally understood. The over flirting in his voice most of the time, the kiss that unintentionally happened, and when he said we like you too much. He was the one who really liked her.

"Well…this is…" Sand couldn't think of the right words. How could she? Someone she had hated all her life just said he liked her, and not as a friend way.

"Speechless. Am I good or what?" Jo gloats to the others.

"Now that is enou'h! Yous thinks you can jus' waltz in he'e and act lik' an egotistic maniac? Well yous is wrong. Get the hell out before I kicks yous out." Sand screamed at Jo.

"Nah. I'm pretty comfy righ' he'e."

Sand stared down Jo. She could go almost two minutes without blinking. It made her stares more intimidating. After a little bit Sand saw Jo's expression change. He knew she was serious and didn't want to see her full wrath when it came out. He walked out and his goons followed him.

"Mish San'?" came a voice from behind her. She knew it was Goliath again.

"Yea' Goliath?" Sand's voice sounded half dead.

"Scarecrow sa'd some folks from 'Hattan were on der way." Scarecrow was a tall boy who knew his way around Long Island but he didn't have much brains.

Sand couldn't help the sigh that came out. "Jus' what I needed…" Sand walked out of the room she was in. She saw some of her boys ready for anything. Sand took a deep breath and said, "Wes only watchin' dem. Shark tooth, Scarecrow and Goliath come with me. Snippy hold da fort. Da rest of yous act normal." Before Sand finished they all started doing something.

"Mish San'?" Goliath asked as their small group started up the stairs to the roof.

"Yea' Goliath?" Sand felt she was saying that more and more these days.

"Whats we doin'?"

"Wes are watchin' the Hattons. Makin' sure dey aint up ta no good."

"Like a superhero!"

"Yea' Goliath. Like a superhero."Sand loved the way Goliath wasn't changed by the life of a newsie. He was still a little kid full of dreams and hope and not hard and ready for a fight.

Sand's group was on the roof and jumping from one roof top to another. Scarecrow and Shark tooth were some of the best 'roof runners' Sand had. They were tall and easily made it from one end to the other. They spotted the small group not too far from the lodge. Sand waved for Shark tooth and Scarecrow to move to the other side of the group. They started across when the Bulldogs came in. They weren't looking for a fight but something made Jo punch one of the guys.

"What should wes do?" Scarecrow whispered.

"We can't just let 'em gets soaked." Sand said quickly. "Goliath yous go back to da lodge and tell the others we need back up. Got it?"

"Yes Mish Sand." Goliath said and ran off in the other direction.

"Ok boys yous ready?"

"Always." Shark tooth said as he slide down a ladder next to them. Sand could stand how long it was taking by the time they got down there it would be too late. She quickly looked over the edge and saw that they were only two stories up. There was a window and what was left of an awning just below that. "God help me." She said as she slide over the edge and grabbed the window sill. She somehow got her foot on a somewhat flat part of the destroyed awning and let go of the sill and quickly grabbing the awning with her hand. She grabbed the cool metal that was next to her feet and dropped her legs to the ground.

Sand was in the fight before she knew she had let go of the awning. She saw out of the corner of her eye Shark tooth and Scarecrow come in. She didn't know who she was fighting anymore it was just a blur. Sand stopped. What was she doing? Neither of these people wanted her help so why was she helping?

"What am I doing?" Sand mumbled in the middle of the fight.

"Hey Sand!" A voice yelled from outside of the fight. Suddenly the fight stopped. She looked around and saw Jo and one of the newer Bulldogs with a beaten up Goliath. Sand's heart dropped. She felt her face harden. She walked up to them. "You were always too nice ta the little ones Sand. Sending him for help. But you see our little gang has expanded. Leave now Sand before anyone else gets hurt." He said the last part as an order which just made Sand angrier.

"Yous know Jo I probably would but I don't take no orders from a nut job like you. Let Goliath go now and you won't have to drag these bummers home." She had made it up to them by now. She could see how beat up Goliath was. His nose was probably broken and some other stuff that she couldn't see. All she knew was it was a bloody mess.

"Sand. Leave now. You can take the kid with you but don't fight this battle."

Sand looked back to see Scarecrow in a head lock and Shark tooth was being sat on by one of the Bull dogs. She looked over the other faces that were there. Jack had some goon on the ground. Blink had a bloody nose but that was it. Race was pretty messed up. Then there was Skittery. Her head snapped back after she saw him.

Skittery looked at the strong girl in front of them all. He knew that behind her exterior she was broken. She didn't have that same confidence in her stance. She was looking over every one. Once there eyes met Sand's filled with sadness. They only had eye contact for a minute but Skittery knew she would never forgive him. The words that came out of Sand's mouth were ones he never expected.

"You know Jo, I may be pissed at the world at the moment but I have a family and your wanting to soak half of it." Sand's voice was stronger than she felt. "Anyone who tries to hurt them is no friend of mine."

Sand saw his face harden with anger. "Sand I loved you. I still do but you want that scrawny no one and I can't take that." He pulled something from out of his pocket. Sand couldn't tell what it was. She heard a click and saw the blade come into view. She backed up slowly shaking her head. A few of the frizzy curls of her hair jumped in and out of her vision. "Yous and me we could rule this place. I know what I have to do to make that happ'n."

Jo ran toward the group pushing people out of the way. He stopped in front of Skittery. "It's all your fault." He stepped closer. Sand stepped between them.

"Enough Jo. Stop this." He didn't stop though. Sand tackled Jo to the ground. The other newsies tried to help but the other Bulldogs held them back. They both got up only a foot from each other. They all saw Jo look down at the knife. When he looked up there was confusion on his face. Sand twisted the knife and ran into him. They all saw her whisper something to him but that was all. She let go of him and he fell.

The Bulldogs stood in shock. Scarecrow and Shark tooth ran to Sand. "Yous ok San'?"

"Scarecrow yous need to get Spot. Now." Scarecrow turned quickly and headed off toward Brooklyn. "Shark takes Goliath back to the lodge." Shark tooth scooped up the broken little boy and ran.

Sand stood there. Jack saw her sway a little. He ran over to balance her. "Sand yous ok?" Jack's voice was full of concern. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Yeah Jackey boy. Never better." She smiled.

Sand felt a stinging pain in her stomach after Jack ran to her. She put her hand over her stomach and looked down. Sand saw blood covered her hand. She heard Jack gasp. That's when her knees buckled. She was on her back within seconds. She heard Jack yelling something about a piece of cloth or a doctor but Sand didn't care. "Spot. Where's Spot?" Sand couldn't tell if she was loud or not but Jack heard her.

"Crow's getting' him now. 'Member you had him go and get him."

Sand propped herself up on her elbows. She felt light headed. She looked around. She saw that everyone was there or at least everyone she wanted there. She saw Jack, Race, Blink, and Skittery. She saw that they all looked sad. Sand smiled. "Glum and dumb. That's what all of yous are." She laughed but instantly there was a sharp pain. She heard them give a chuckle but they all fell flat. "Stop it." Sand said with a strong voice. "No ones cryin' over me jus' yet."

That's when she heard Spot say, "Get out a me way you lousy bummer!"

"Hey Spot." Sand noticed her voice was quieter.

"Hiya Sand. Hows my favorite sister doin'?" He was trying to play cool and calm but she knew it was bad. His eyes said everything.

"I've had better days." Sand suddenly felt tired.

"How the hell did this happen?" Spot asked someone.

"No one knows. She just started bleedin'." A voice Sand didn't know said.

"Sorry Skittery." Sand mumbled. "I'll wait for you Spot." Sand's eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
